


Goodbye

by MBlair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death through the Force, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring The Rise of Skywalker, M/M, Post - The Last Jedi, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: In the shadow of Crait, tragedy occurs. A post-TLJ ficlet.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! Welcome to my first ever Kylux fic! It may be OOC, but I really don't care. 
> 
> So, this may be a tough one for some people, since there is an off-screen (canonical) character death. So, basically TLJ happened, but I took some liberties with the timeline for the sake of potential future chapters. Still, there's some serious comforting going on here, so I hope you enjoy!

It felt like a stab through the chest, right through his heart and out the other side. Like a lightsaber had been lit inside him like he still dreamed of so many nights since he left the temple. Kylo put a hand over it as his commanders spoke around them, giving their reports and debating the virtues of going after the Resistance with all their might, annihilating them before they could regain their forces and strike back, ending the conflict once and for all. 

Something was terribly wrong. 

“Ren, what are you doing,” Hux said as Kylo stood, nearly stumbling to the floor as he took his first step. A second followed, along with a third, taking him out of the room and away from the voices of his commanders and lover, their signatures in the Force as familiar as his own, as his mother’s. 

Kylo stopped in the middle of the corridor, nearly causing a collision with a group of passing troopers. They sidestepped their Supreme Leader with ease, soon enough reforming their line to progress around the corner. As they did so, Kylo reached out in the Force, feeling for the twin signatures that he knew better than anyone. Better than his own. 

The first belonged to his uncle, a bright white light in the Force despite the appearances of his death on Crait. He knew Luke Skywalker was alive and well, hiding somewhere safe and hidden away, likely gathering new followers for his mother, giving those who would seek to resist the hold of the First Order hope, a way to fight back even when they were afraid of the consequence. 

The second was… 

Kylo couldn’t help the gasp that left him when he realized why he felt as though he was dying, the sharp pain in his heart only intensifying at the terrible realization. 

His mother wasn’t there. 

She was gone. 

* * *

The door to his private quarters closed with a quiet click, a gentle set of hands helping Kylo into his bed and pulling the blankets on top of him. Kylo’s eyes opened after a few moments when he heard the whirring of a med droid beside him, though he knew that the hands that were fluffing a pillow beside his head and draping his cloak over a nearby chair hadn’t belonged to it. They were too soft, too warm to belong to something so mechanical. There was only one person that they could belong to. 

“No, don’t move too much. You hit your head,” the voice that matched the hands said as he gently pressed Kylo back down onto the bed. Soon, the face that came with them both slipped into view, a gentle, worried face looking down at his lover. “You’re alright. Just stay still.” 

Kylo blinked a few times before reaching for Hux, eventually taking one of those hands in both of his own, needing to hold onto something warm and stable when everything was falling apart around him. 

“What happened,” Kylo asked, voice too soft to be heard by anyone other than one who was listening for it. The med droid was soon dismissed, sent out the door that was soon closed behind it. No one would be present for the conversation to come, especially if made Kylo seem weak to those who would seek to usurp him. 

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Hux replied, gently pressing Kylo back onto the bed when he attempted to sit up again, keeping him down on the bed. “One moment you were your usual irritating self and the next you were stumbling out the door and collapsing on the floor. Now, the med droid says you’re fine beyond the bump on the head, but there’s something else. Something you’re not telling me.” 

Kylo sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. He didn’t want to see the blank stare, or worse the silent  _ glee _ of what he had to say. The news he was about to share. 

“My mother is dead.”

* * *

Once upon a time, Hux would have celebrated when he heard the news of Leia Organa’s death, saw it as a victory. One step closer to a galaxy at peace, of security and absolute power. She was the product and creator of a bygone era, another Republic that decayed long before the First Order ever took its first breaths. 

Now, however, after knowing and coming to love her son, he couldn’t help but feel some semblance of grief, especially seeing the obvious pain that the man he loved was in. Kylo hadn’t heard a word from his mother in nearly a decade, hadn’t seen her in far longer, but the main of her passing still seemed as fresh and new as it would be if he had just left her death bed. Hux sighed, running his fingers through Kylo’s dark hair, in the way that had always comforted him before. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, knowing that if he said much else, it would come off as something other than completely sincere. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kylo’s forehead, hoping that even without the Force between them, he somehow knew. 

Kylo stayed silent at the quiet apology but squeezed his lover’s hand. He slowly moved the hand away from his face once he was sure that he wouldn’t cry. Crying over his mother’s death would only be a weakness, especially when he shouldn’t even care. 

“You can be upset about her death, Ren. She was your mother,” Hux said, correctly assuming what the silence had been about. It was something Kylo had always appreciated about Hux, even without the Force, he still managed to read him better than anyone had ever tried to before. “I know you loved her.”

“I did love her… I still do, I just wish I could have been there,” Kylo said, not trying to stop the deep sadness in his voice from coming. This was nothing like his usual temper, all white-hot rage and destruction, but instead, deep blue sadness, drowning in a never-ending pool that he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to come back from. “Maybe I could have stopped it. Given her some sort of peace.” 

Slipping off his boots, Hux moved to lie back on the bed, putting his arm on the back of the bed and opening himself for Kylo to come closer. It only took a moment for Kylo to accept the invitation, curling up against the smaller man like a child would seek the comfort of a parent after a nightmare. Though the pain would remain, there was comfort there. Love and the promise that everything would be alright. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
